The high incidence of automobile theft, tampering and stripping of parts from automobiles and theft of covers has become a well-known problem in recent years requiring owners of certain types of automobiles to take drastic measures to protect their property. Automobile alarm systems are now available that sound an audible or inaudible alarm whenever an automobile is tampered with as by means of unauthorized attempted entry to the vehicle, unauthorized manipulation of the ignition system or in some cases, even abnormal movement of the automobile itself.
In many instances, especially in climes in proximity to salt water oceans, or geographical areas where there is an abundance of sunshine, it becomes desirable to be able to protect the finish of an automobile as by way of an automobile cover. These covers must, by their very use, be capable of being easily positioned on an automobile and easily taken off so as to make their use practical and beneficial to the owner thereof. In many of the prior art alarm systems, there is no provision to protect an automobile's wheels or hubcaps from being removed or otherwise tampered with, nor as far as is known, is there any provision in the prior art to prevent automobile covers from themselves being the subject of theft. With the herein disclosed invention, it is now possible to protect an automobile's finish, hubcaps and wheels and cover itself from tampering and/or attempted theft.
With the provision of sensors which are held on the interior panels of a cover, for example, and connected to electrical connecting systems which energize an alarm upon movement of the cover, and therefore the sensor itself, a means is obtained whereby the hubcaps, wheels and cover of the vehicle are protected against tampering and theft to the extent that any unauthorized movement will set off an audible alarm or produce a transmittable inaudible signal.
It is an object of the invention to provide an alarmed cover for vehicles and the like.
It is another object of the invention to provide an automobile cover or the like for use on automobiles wherein use thereof protects against tampering and/or theft of hubcaps and/or wheels of the vehicle and the theft of the cover by means of sounding an alarm signal when unauthorized acts are taking place.
It is still another more specific important object of the invention to provide an automobile cover which is easily adapted for utilization with the electrical system of an automobile, or alternately, for modular association into an existing automobile alarm system.
It is another even more specific, further object of the invention to provide an automobile cover which is provided with sensors, which upon unauthorized movement of the cover and sensors will produce an alarm signal.
It is still another even more specific and further object of the invention to provide a vehicle cover for automobiles and the like wherein the side panels of the cover are of such length to at least partially cover the hubcaps and/or wheels of the vehicle, and wherein movement thereof will set off an alarm signal to indicate unauthorized tampering therewith.
It is another even more further, and even more specific object of the invention to provide a vehicle cover for automobiles and the like made of washable fabric wherein sensors and electrical connectors are releasably secured to the interior of said cover, and wherein said sensors and electrical connectors are adapted for association with an alarm system whereby unauthorized movement of the cover and secured sensors will create an alarm signal.
Generally, in an exemplary embodiment, the invention pertains to an anti-tamper device for vehicles and the like comprising the combination of a cover having side panels adapted to enshroud at least the major body portion of a vehicle. At least one sensor is secured to each of the side panels and is adapted to energize and de-energize an electrical circuit upon movement of the sensor and associated cover. Electrical connector means connects the sensors with an alarm system adapted to produce an alarm signal whereby in the normal undisturbed covered state, said sensors are in the non-energizing position and otherwise are in the energizing position to energize the alarm system to sound an audible alarm signal or transmit an inaudible signal to a beeper or the like.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds herein taken in conjunction with the drawings.